


ART: OF LULLABIES AND ROSES

by fuyutu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comic, Community: hd_erised, Fanart, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyutu/pseuds/fuyutu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piano plays and Draco listens. A rose is left and Harry appreciates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: OF LULLABIES AND ROSES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyonessheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/gifts).



> A short manga drawn during the 2015 HD_Erised Fest for lyonessheart

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
